


Sexual Tension

by writinghomunculus



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Club Room Sex, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Thigh hickies, bottom!Takeru, enjoy my first smut in 29376281 years, though it's not explicitly stated, yes you heard right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghomunculus/pseuds/writinghomunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere is a little awkward, after all, they did just have unceremonious let’s-just-relieve-this-sexual-tension-by-fucking-each-other’s-brain-out sex, and that don’t really know what to do with themselves just yet. It doesn’t change even when they pack up and leave the club room, and Riku wonders if this is just a one time thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>Riku hopes it isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey so this is a gift to everyone in my stride network because they are absolutely wonderful people who sin w me so much so here have this — 2k+ of sin //laughs
> 
> here is bottom!Takeru for all your bottom!Takeru needs.

Riku honestly can't say he didn't see this coming. 

 

With all the touching they've been doing, of bodies and of legs, especially the legs — sometimes Takeru’s fingers would stray from his calves, gliding over the back of his knee, tickling, barely just grazing the flesh of his thighs, and Riku would feel electricity shoot up his spine — but also when their hands meet with every successful relation, Riku feels a connection. 

 

So when he and Takeru were the only ones left in the club room, him lazing around because he had been exhausted after today’s running while Takeru was taking longer than usual in packing up, the seniors already long gone because it was getting late, he wasn't surprised it turned out like this. 

 

All it took was for their eyes to meet for a few seconds, and Riku had Takeru against the lockers, bodies fitted together so sinfully, weeks of pent up sexual tension only now being released. 

 

They kissed hard, Riku gently biting at Takeru’s bottom lip, pulling away with Takeru’s lips between his teeth before letting it snap back torturously. 

 

Perhaps Riku is being too rough, after all, Takeru doesn't look like the kind who's had any experience with this, but the thought is exorcised from him the moment Takeru’s thin, long fingers tangle into his hair and pulls his head close, lips pressing into his and tongue teasing his upper lip. 

 

Riku has his hands pressed into Takeru’s hips, pinning them against the lockers as Riku rubs his hips against the inside of Takeru’s thighs. There's a gasp lost between the heat of their bodies, and Takeru tries desperately to buck his hips, to feel Riku’s hardness pressed against his own, but Riku only smirks against his lips, hands holding Takeru’s hips captively in place. 

 

Riku can't say he hasn't been dreaming of an exact moment like this. 

 

Takeru’s reply is a bite to Riku’s lips, one that tears a moan from Riku’s throat, leaving him out of breath and almost dizzy. There's copper in his mouth, but it doesn't hurt enough to be painful, just painfully pleasant, and he gasps when Takeru bites his collarbone, pleasure trickling up his neck and settling at the root of his ear. 

 

When their eyes meet, Takeru’s eyes are dark and lust-blown, glassy eyes looking like jewels in the bed of long, thick eyelashes that surrounds them and  _ God,  _ Takeru looks beautiful — with long, lush shadows cast over his cheek and a red, fiery blush that crawls up his neck. 

 

Riku wants him bad.  _ So _ bad. 

 

But Riku isn't going to give in that easily. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, make weeks of sexual tension turn to his favor. He wonders what Takeru sounds like when he begs. 

 

He wonders if he can even make Takeru beg. 

 

He drops his hand, down from Takeru’s hair to his shoulder, trailing it along the other's chest, feeling every dip of muscle and Riku can already imagine what Takeru looks like under the shirt that hugs his body perfectly. Riku rubs at the hem of his shirt, 

fingers ghosting over the pale flesh of his abdomen before changing courses to slip under the waistband, smooth circles rubbed like fire on his skin. Takeru shifts his hips, his heat aching a contact he knows will not come, legs trembling at the effort it takes him to stand. 

 

Takeru fights back in the only way he knows how. His fingers crawl up Riku’s abdomen, dancing along his skin, painting shadows under his fingertips all the way up to Riku’s collarbones. He takes the shirt in his mouth, holding it up so that his hands can work fiery magic on the blonde’s skin. Long, thin fingers draw a slow circle around Riku’s nipple, tracing along his aleora,  _ so excruciatingly slowly _ that Riku can't help a whimper and the buck of his hips that slots him against Takeru so perfectly, their heat finally meeting. 

 

Takeru releases a strangled moan, and all hell breaks loose. 

 

He kisses Riku, open, long and deep, shirt still in his mouth and when he presses his tongue against Riku’s, with so much lust and hunger, only a thin fabric’s wall separating them, Riku feels a throb between his legs. Takeru pulls away, Riku’s shirt fabric now between Riku’s lips, and Takeru ducks his head down, lips pressing sinful, sealed kisses to Riku’s nubs before taking them into his warm, wet orifice, soft nips causing Riku’s body to arch beautifully, pressing his chest further into Takeru’s care. Takeru’s hand grab at Riku’s side, the other cupping his ass, pressing the other’s body as close to him as possible. He aches for friction, he has been for weeks, and maybe they should've opened the window because right now everything was  _ too hot _ . 

 

He switches between giving soft licks and hard bites, between enjoying the soft, aroused gasps and the loud, long moans that tumble out of Riku’s mouth without restraint. It’s a symphony of heat that makes his stomach tighten, and Takeru knows he’ll play it for days. 

 

But Riku isn't one to be outplayed. He grabs at Takeru’s wrists, fingers pressing into them painfully and the bones of his wrists being pinned solid against the wall. His body arches forward in this position, his hips jutting out, what he has to offer beautifully displayed for Riku, and he burns this image into his eyes, heart and soul. 

 

Riku lets the fabric leave his mouth, a wet spot appearing where the fabric was stuck between his lips, a trail of saliva connecting it to his  pink, moistened, wet lips and Takeru wonders how someone could make him  _ ache so much _ . Their lips connect, Takeru once again sliding his hands into Riku’s hair, curling his fingers around the soft strands and tugging at them. 

 

The sensation on his scalp shoots electricity all the way to Riku’s toes, and he can feel his hair fall out of it’s tie, tickling his neck softly. Every sensation now is heightened by with pleasure. 

 

Riku aligns himself with Takeru’s hips, forehead pressed gently against Takeru’s sweaty, matted bangs, and for a short few seconds, they share an intense gaze. Then, their eyes close as they roll their hips and let the first of waves of pleasure crash down on them. 

 

They rut against each other, desperate and needy, body trembling as they seek out the release they yearn. Takeru feels flames lick his abdomen, and  _ God,  _ he wants — he needs —

 

He opens his eyes, and his muscles instantly tighten with lust when he sees Riku’s burning gaze on him, a smug smirk decorating his lips because he knows what Takeru wants, no,  _ needs.  _

 

Takeru doesn't have enough fight in him to hold out much longer

 

Instead, he surges forward to steal a kiss, and their tongues tangle in a promise of heated, unparalleled sex. 

 

Takeru feels fingers ghosting on the hem on his shirt, and he takes the cue, breaking away with a lick of his lips, pink tongue peeking out almost erotically, and Riku feels himself drain of self-control. Riku tears off his shirt, flinging it away without a second’s glance and hands flying to grab at Takeru’s thighs.

 

Then he hears it, a breathless gasp that’s almost silent but sounds loudly through the empty room, and Riku stops. He notices the way Takeru trembles, the way his knees look like they're about to give in, and he can see flushed, red spots on Takeru’s pale moonlit chest.

 

The cheeky smirk he flashed almost unnerves Takeru.

 

Riku drops to his knees, hair falling to frame his face in a bright halo, but his eyes are dark and glossy, and Takeru knew that this look belonged to anyone but an angel. Riku works at Takeru’s buttons and zipper, pulling it down languidly slow. He pushes his palms flat into Takeru’s pants, running them down along Takeru’s inner thighs slowly, sensually, and Takeru feels all the air leave his lungs. The muscles in his thighs tighten and his cock twitches within it’s confines. With Riku’s movements his pants fell to the floor, and Takeru would’ve tried to regain control of the situation had it not been for Riku’s touch-starved look that pinned him in place. Riku’s hands run back up the length of his long, muscles legs, resting just a little above his knees, and to Takeru’s surprise, Riku nestles his face innocently on his upper thigh, nose barely brushing against Takeru’s heat.

 

What he doesn’t expect his Riku’s open-mouthed kisses on him through his underwear. 

 

He gasps loudly, hands immediately searching and burying themselves deep into fist-fulls of hair. It’s warm and wet and Riku’s licking at his tip, cotton becoming a moist, sticky mess, not all due to Riku’s mouth. He feels a light suck on his head and tugs at Riku’s hair, wanting to reach elsewhere, wanting to touch the other in more places than one. But Riku is on his knees, and before he knows it, Riku is pulling his underwear away to take one of his balls into his mouth and suck on it.

 

Takeru forgets how to breathe. 

 

“Riku,” it leaves his lips like a prayer as Riku nibbles on his sensitive thighs, almost too close, and it sends sparks flying from his head straight to his cock. Riku bites down on the flesh, sucking deeply enough to leave a purpled, bruised mark and Takeru has his hips jerking, toes curling and muscles tense because oh God, he can’t take much more of this. 

 

“Riku, c’mon…” he breaths, voice strangled and deep. He needs his release.

 

“Now?” Riku asks innocently, but they both knew who the winner was the moment Riku found out about Takeru’s sensitive thighs. 

 

“Yeah, just… let me…” Takeru trails off, reaching over to his locker and fumbling a second before placing a small bottle of lube and a condom in Riku’s hand.

 

“You — You actually had that?”

 

“We’ve both been wanting to,” and it was true.

 

Opening the bottle, Riku spread some over his fingers before using his clean hand to pull of Takeru’s black underwear. He sees the tip of Takeru’s heat peeking out, swelled deeply and flushed a gorgeous pink, and without a moment’s hesitance Riku takes him in his mouth, tongue rolling and cheeks hollowing. Takeru bits on his knuckles to keep from crying out.

 

Takeru’s hips jerk forward in an attempt to seek out the pleasurable warmth, and Riku takes the opportunity to circle a finger carefully around his entrance. For all the teasing he’s done, Riku was by no means sadistic, and he wanted Takeru to enjoy himself as much as Riku was. He drew light circles on the hickey he had placed on Takeru’s thigh, confirming that his thigh  _ must _ have been sensitive because he could feel the pale skin quiver strongly under his gentle touch. In the other’s distractedness, Riku slowly pushes his finger in shallowly, teasing Takeru’s inner walls with small strokes, trying to coax him to take him in further.

 

It works, and before long he’s adding a second finger, gently stroking at the walls thoroughly to try to find the spot that will make Takeru feel good too. Takeru, on the other hand, has his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, body deeply flushed and a hand still against his mouth to stop his sounds, but Riku can still hear a whine each time he stops his ministrations.

 

Takeru is close, Riku knows it from the way his balls tighten and he can feel his own impatience for release. But instead of working Takeru to his release, he clamps his fingers around the base of Takeru’s cock, holding his orgasm back. 

 

Takeru lets out a growl, frustrated, because he’s been wanting so damn long just to have this moment taken away from him. He’s so close, so  _ so _ close. But instead of opening his mouth his fingers travel to grip Riku’s jaw, and pulls him roughly to take in more of his length. Riku relaxes for him, lets his head touch the back of his throat, and even gives throaty moans each time it happens. Riku’s silky, long fingers still work inside of him, all three spreading him out and caressing his insides with pleasant strokes. Takeru wants to come. He wants to come badly.

 

The urge is intensified when Riku touches something within him that makes him see the stars of the galaxy even when his eyelids fly open. His hips jerk and his body spasms in uncontrolled bursts. Thankfully Riku had quick reflexes, pulled back in time with something dark lighting his eyes. 

 

They both know what comes next. 

 

Riku is off the floor in seconds, condom already opened and rolled onto his length. 

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Riku asks, and Takeru is surprised the other isn’t already fucking him into a wall.

 

“Laying down,” he decides, and they end up together on the tatami mat, Riku hovering over him, rubbing his thighs gently as he positions himself.

 

Riku presses in, and immediately weeks of frustration feel like clawing nails on his back and he arches forward, hips bucking erratically because of the newly discovered, tight heat. Takeru gasps loudly, dark eyelashes fluttering and eyes widening, and the sensation immediately makes him clench around Riku’s heat. 

 

Riku stills, pressing his toes into the tatami as his muscles spasses, dangerously close because of his inexperience and frustration. This time, he grips the base of his own cock before pressing himself into Takeru again and again and again. Maybe he was being a little rough, but this was what they both wanted after weeks of tension — fast-paced, slightly rough sex with nail digging and chest biting and Takeru rocking himself desperately into Riku’s hand, both of them hungrily seeking out release. 

 

Riku moans loudly with each thrust, back arching and forehead sweaty, fingers cradling Takeru’s heat and lips pressing feverently against Takeru’s neck and lips, occasionally missing his chosen spot because of his lust-clouded mind. Takeru pressed down to meet Riku’s thrust, pleasure numbing his body and blanking his mind. 

 

When Riku’s fingers curled around his length and gave him firm, jerky, long strokes, and the he felt heat pressing into his special spot, Takeru screamed. 

 

Long, white ropes of bliss coated his abdomen, and he let his mind go blank as waves of pleasure swept through him. Opening his eyes a minute later, he sees Riku’s face in a beautiful cringe, eyes closed and nose scrunched, body stilled but expression euphoric. 

 

When Riku comes down from his high, he pulls out, ties the condom up and throws it away. He helps Takeru retrieve his shrewn clothes. The atmosphere is a little awkward, after all, they did just have unceremonious let’s-just-relieve-this-sexual-tension-by-fucking-each-other’s-brain-out sex, and that don’t really know what to do with themselves just yet. It doesn’t change even when they pack up and leave the club room, and Riku wonders if this is just a one time thing or not. 

 

Riku hopes it isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk prince of stride to me on [tumblr](http://heath-hasekuras.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
